


Christmas aka Santa Nick

by katBr



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: Nick is excited about Christmas, to the confusion of the others. Coach is back to help the gang celebrate as well.





	Christmas aka Santa Nick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago. So Cece and Schmidt were engaged at the time. It's not a relationship story per say, it's just meant to be fun and funny.

Cece: You'll just have to tell them. They'll understand. We need some time alone, I mean it's our first Christmas as an engaged couple.   
Schmidt: You try to explain that to Jess. You saw the 12 days of Christmas calendar that Jess put up on the fridge with activities for each day. Oh and not to mention Winston and his toy drive and benefit on the 23rd.  
Cece: Well at least we have Nick on our side. You know he isn't a big holiday person.  
The door opens.  
Nick: Come on, we need to pick names for secret Santa.   
Both: What?!  
Cece: Let's go.  
Cut to Nick with the group in the living room. They are on the couch, he is standing, talking to them.  
Nick: This year I'll be holiday Nick! I'll be doing all holiday stuff before you even do it.  
Cece: What do we owe this change?  
Nick: Well, as you know I am a business owner now.  
Everyone: Yeah, uh huh, of course.  
Nick: And as such, you have to know what holiday is coming up, in order to please your customer. Try celebrating Independence Day on August fourth and they will let you know.  
Schmidt: What?! You celebrated the Fourth of July in August?!  
Nick: Well, it's really hard to keep track of holidays. You should try it someday.  
Schmidt: I do, we all do. It's called looking at a freakin calendar!  
Jess: Nick, why secret Santa? You know I have already bought most of my gifts.  
Nick: Of course, I'm not you know, I pay attention to...  
Winston: Nick!  
Nick: Yeah?  
Winston: You do realize that you stopped talking. I mean like five minutes ago. You were just standing there, with your mouth open like now.  
Nick: Yeah, of course. I wanted to see if you were paying attention. Good catch.  
Jess: Well, I am not taking anything back.  
Nick: That's not....what I want to do is do secret Santa on Christmas eve and our regular gift exchange on Christmas morning.  
Cece: Are you sure you want to do that Nick? Do you remember what you got me last year?

Flashback to last year Nick gives Cece his gift and she opens it up and it's a can of beer.  
Cece: Did you forget that Christmas was the next day and just grab what you could from the bar?  
Winston opens a a box and it's a napkin dispenser. Jess gets a glass with the bar's logo.

Back to present day  
Nick: Don't worry. I have everything under control.  
Jess: Do you?  
Nick: Yes  
Jess: I mean, do you?!  
Nick: Jess!

Nick: Okay, so I wrote down all your names and I put them in the Santa hat. So now, I am going to pass around the hat. You each take a name and pass it around. Now this is very important, don't say the name you picked.  
Jess: You do realize we do this every year.  
Winston: Yeah, what are we Christmas novices? We know how stuff works.  
Everyone: Yeah, come on, let's just do this....  
Nick: Okay so, you know what we are going to do then?   
Everyone: Nick?!  
They pick names. Just as they finish, the door opens.  
Coach enters.  
Cece: Coach!  
Schmidt: Crap!  
Cece, Coach: What?!  
Nick: Well, I'm going to need some more paper. (Cece immediately understands) Coach what we are doing is this thing where we buy a secret gift for someone, by drawing names.   
Coach: Yeah, Secret Santa. You do realize I was here last year?  
Twenty minutes later. Schmidt is stressing out, Cece is annoyed, Jess is thinking she dodged a bullet. But they have successfully exchanged names.

Schmidt: Jess, who did you get?  
Jess: You can't ask that. You know that.  
Schmidt: I just wanted to know if you got Cece?  
Jess: Schmidt, you already got her seven gifts for Christmas Day. I don't think there is anything left in the store.  
Schmidt: I know but I saw this locket the other day.  
Jess: Schmidt! How about taking that talent for gift giving and spreading it around.  
Schmidt: I know but this is our first Christmas for the rest of our lives.  
Jess sighs  
Schmidt: The rest of our lives Jess!  
Jess: I know. But you need to stop freaking out and help me.  
Schmidt: Help you? Are you in crisis?  
Jess: Yes, I got Winston and I already got him a new Pure Moods cd and some toys for Ferguson. Other than bad taste in music and cats, I got nothing. I've lived with him for five years. I used to be better than that. Oh I know, another bird shirt!  
Schmidt: Jess!! No, you know what, lets talk.

Cece: Coach!! We didn't get a chance to talk about you! How are you?  
Coach: Cece I really missed you.  
Cece: Me too! Like I really missed you.  
Coach: What is this Secret Santa eagerness from Nick? He didn't used to be like this.  
Cece: Well he says he is a "business owner" now. He acts like he is a "Don" or something  
Coach: Man! I really missed you guys. This was May's gift to me, to us and I need your help with a gift to her.  
Cece: But I chose May!  
Coach: And I chose Schmidt! We gotta switch!  
Cece: Oh definitely! So glad I talked to you first

Later on Jess, Cece and Schmidt are returning from shopping. Bags in hand.  
Coach: Did you leave anything behind?  
Jess: When it's half off of half off, you don't ask questions.  
Later after they put the stuff away, they are getting their hot cider and hot chocolate and then sit down to relax. That's when they see it. First Cece then they all notice. The candy canes on the tree are all like different lengths and one looks like an upside down U.

Schmidt: Nick!  
Nick comes out of his room.  
Nick:Yeah?  
Schmidt: Did you eat part of a candy cane and then put it back on the tree?  
Nick: Well, I can't eat it all at once.  
Jess: But you put it back on the tree.  
Cece: Did you forget and take a new one?  
Nick: Hey! This is how we do Christmas!  
Cece: We?  
Nick: Go to my ma's house and her tree looks like this and I think it's great.  
Cece: Schmidt?  
Schmidt: He's right. I just blocked that out of my mind.  
Jess: Remind me never to go to your house for Christmas.  
Nick: The one year I try and be all jolly and this is the thanks I get. I mean, I set up the tree...  
Schmidt: Is that why it's leaning?  
Nick: I hung up the wreath!  
Cece: You know it's supposed to go on the front door?  
Nick: I hung the stockings!  
Schmidt: These are just old socks.  
Jess: ...and this one has a hole in it.  
Nick: This is the thanks I get. Fine, you can have the old Scrooge Nick back!  
He storms out.

Winston comes home and sees things in disarray. Mugs are out. Snacks are half prepared and there is something that dripped from the tree to form a small, not so small blop of red gue on the floor.  
Winston: Ferguson, see I told you, things just fall apart when I'm not here.

Meanwhile  
Schmidt: See, I told you he would be here!  
Nick is taking down the decorations at the bar. Grumbling as he does so.  
Nick: The last time I try.....see if I participate......this is why I don't join.  
Jess: Nick!  
Schmidt: Come on man! All this cause we didn't want you to put used candy on the tree?  
Cece: Not helping babe.  
Jess: Just come home Nick. We like Santa Nick. We really do. We were just thrown off a bit.  
Nick: That's okay. I'll just stay here and let you watch that movie, where the guy dreams he was dead without me.  
Schmidt: It's a Wonderful Life, just say It's a Wonderful Life.  
The girls stare at Schmidt, a look that says, you are not helping.  
Cece: Well, we are not leaving without you. So you better just get your coat.  
Nick: Do you have hot cider?  
Cece: Yes  
Nick: Well, okay. But I'm not going to like it.

They walk into the apartment.  
Winston: Where have you all been?  
Jess: We had to take care of something Winston. Sorry we left in such a rush and things are scattered about.   
Cece: Yeah, we know that's a trigger for you. No pun intended.  
Winston: Yeah well, see I'm a cop. We are trained to see the signs that something is amiss.   
Schmidt: Like all the food and drinks lying around and tv on and blankets on the couch? Is that what they teach you at the academy?  
Winston: What they teach us is to look at the little things.  
Schmidt: The eggnog was sitting on the counter and not in the frig. There was burnt popcorn in the microwave! What little things?  
Cece: Babe, just calm down.  
Schmidt: Our taxes are being wasted on things like this! It's appalling.   
Cece: I know babe but you need to calm down. Why don't you go look online to see what new pants are online. Get me some ideas of what you might like.  
Schmidt: Well I did just see this flat front wool trouser that I thought...  
Cece: That's awesome. Write it down, please. Anyway Winston, we are sorry.  
Winston: Well, I am just glad you are okay.  
Nick: Well I am not. Christmas Nick is dead.  
Winston: So no caroling through the neighborhood, or reindeer antlers?   
Nick: Nope, your friends killed him.  
Winston: What? Why would you want to get rid of Christmas Nick? He is a rare a beautiful thing.


End file.
